


She Feels

by Anakta



Category: Black Mirror, Pretty Little Liars, Saving Hope, The 100 (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakta/pseuds/Anakta





	She Feels

She doesn’t know what life is because she is so inexperience. She has seen life through the eyes of others. She craves so badly to see something, she is waiting to really see something, to feel something.  
She has never been loved, she never loved anyone because she thinks she is not worthy of such a beautiful emotion. But her heart is open and so full of love.


End file.
